Eliatrope (race)
Eliatropes are a race that are not native to the World of Twelve and do not worship the same gods as humans, but have a human appearance. Their most recognizable characteristic is the large hat worn by every individual, presumably to hide the one non-human feature that is visible on their heads. All of those hats have two "ears" of varying sizes and shapes, that have been shown to move based on an Eliatrope's emotions, which has led most people to expect horns or an additional pair of ears. Origins The first Eliatropes were born after the goddess Eliatrope's second dance with the Great Dragon. The first six each had a Dragon twin, and each pair hatched from a common Dofus. These first six Eliatropes and six Dragons, the firstborn, formed a Council that ruled over the Eliatrope civilization, whose other members incarnated naturally. All members of the Council are practically immortal as they can be reborn from their Dofus once both twins have died and their Wakfu has replenished. They are, however, reborn as babies with no memories of their past incarnations, except for Qilby who can recall all of his previous existences. History The only precise timeline given for the early ages of the Eliatropes is in the primitive era that happens millions of years ago before the creation of the Xelor Clock. At this point the Eliatropes were ruled by the eliatrope council, at some point in time Chibi (a member of the council) would became the king of the eliatropes. Chibi had some form of foresight (seeing into the future) and he saw that he would soon die. With this revelation he chose Yugo his brother to be the next king of the eliatropes. The next event in the timeline and in the lore is 10,000 years before Xelor's Clock, when Yugo was king and the Mechasms arrived on the Eliatropes' home planet. According to Krosmoz.com, they coexisted peacefully for centuries, but then the Mechasms initiated a war against the Eliatropes, forcing Yugo to hide his people's children in another dimension, Emrub. Unable to defend against the Mechasms, the remaining Eliatropes fled the planet aboard their spaceship Zinit and searched for a new planet to call home. Their search led them to what is now known as the World of Twelve, but long before the gods had found it and created human life on it. The Eliatropes founded the colony Vili, then brought their children back into this dimension, but peace was only temporary. Orgonax, an important member of the Mechasms, located them and once again led an assault against their civilization, leading to the events of the Xbox Live Arcade game Islands of Wakfu. Once again, Yugo sent the Eliatrope children to the timeless dimension, before confronting and being defeated by the Mechasms' leader. As a result, the game's protagonist Nora and her Dragon twin Efrim are tasked with repelling the attack at all costs. After Nora and Efrim defeat Orgonax, the planet becomes uninhabitable and Eliatrope history goes silent for millenia as most members of the Council have been killed and are recovering inside their Dofus, while the children are still safe but locked in Emrub under the watch of the Dragon Baltazar. The games Wakfu: Les Gardiens 1 & 2 let the players see first-hand the kind of life these children live and how Baltazar has convinced everyone that there is nothing outside Emrub... until N discovers the truth by escaping through a time-space rift opened by Nox's time travel at the end of Wakfu season 1. In the second game, the children are actively trying to leave the dimension as well, but since it was cancelled mid-season, it is not known whether they sucessfully reached the World of Twelve. Outside of Emrub and N's incursion in the Age of the Dofus, it wasn't until Yugo was reborn in 969 that Eliatropes were seen in the World of Twelve, and by the end of the animated series' two seasons, he and Chibi remain the only two Eliatropes on the planet, still looking for a way to find a new home for their people and offer them a new beginning. Powers Eliatropes can manipulate Wakfu in many ways, wakfu is the source of all living things and magic. The eliatrope race have the most amount of wakfu in the body then most living thing in the entire universe. This makes them extremely powerful in magic. They also possess other ablilities. * Flight: '''The eliatropes have from birth the ablility to fly they can fly at high speeds and are natural at it and don't need training, with the wings on then head * '''Portal: Portals are one of the eliatropes most basic ablilities, it allows them to telleport themselves and others to another location instantly. * Wakfu sense: '''Eliatropes can see the wakfu in living thing and wakfu currents in the earth this senses enhances all their other sense. * '''Semi-immortal: One of the more use trait is there immortality, Eliatropes can live of millions of years without aging to death but there limits they can still be killed and only the first 6 can die and be reincarnated. But as baby's. * Portal speed: '''If an Eliatrope lines alot of portals an goes through the at certain times they became super fast, so fast if they attack in that speed they cause huge damage. * '''Wakfu blast's: If they train enough they can create a destructive beam of pure wakfu energy. * Portal blast's: When merging 2 portal they can shoot a powerful beam of energy and they can take this further by creating multiple portals and shoot energy from them. * Wakfu weapon creation: '''Eliatropes can manipulate the wakfu in them and create weapons and shield, but this ability takes years to get control off. * '''Dimensional portal: '''Eliatropes (if supplied with enough energy) can create a portal to another dimension. * '''Magic: '''Eliatropes have a huge amount of wakfu (the source of all magic) this means eliatropes can do magic. * '''Battle mode: This is not really a power more like an instinct that is seen in yugo. When a Eliatrope is in a really serious fight this mode enhances there speed and strength and there wakfu control. When the fight is over they lose most of there wakfu. When in this mode markings cover there body. This form can be kept longer with a big enough energy source. It is worth noting that while Eliatrope Dragons have been seen using Stasis (such as Adamaï in the animated series and Efrim in Islands of Wakfu), that ability is not known to extend to Eliatropes. Consistency issues It is worth noting that the presence of Eliatrope Dragons on the World of Twelve in the Wakfu era, as well as the Eliatrope Dofus, is inconsistent with the genesis described in the Found Fragments, where Osamodas' Dragons created life on the otherwise barren planet, a process which included turning it into "nothing but a white-hot magma" and a "deflagration of shade and light that spread over the Universe." However, since Grougaloragran left Nora through a portal near the end of Islands of Wakfu, he and Phaeris may have spent time in Emrub before returning to the World of twelve. The character N in general, and therefore all related content, is now considered non-canon due to legal issues involving Ankama and the artist who designed the character. All references to the character in the Dofus MMORPG were removed, and if the character does not exist, the entire premise of Les Gardiens is invalidated. When Yugo visits Emrub and talks to Baltazar at the end of Wakfu season 2, the latter mentions that he and the Eliatrope children have been watching him for years, waiting for him to find them. Like the general look of Emrub in the cartoon, this is inconsistent with Les Gardiens's claim that the Eliatropes have no link to other dimensions and were taught that there was in fact nothing outside Emrub. Notable individuals The Eliatrope Council: *Chibi and Grougaloragran *Glip and Baltazar *Mina and Phaeris *Nora and Efrim *Qilby and Shinonome *Yugo and Adamaï Under the hat Warning: This section contains spoilers related to the Wakfu animated series Until 2012, no Eliatrope had been seen without a hat on. In the animated series, in particular, a few episodes referred to Yugo's refusal to expose his head. One notable example of this and the teasing that surrounded the character is the 8th episode of season 2, Chevalier Justice, where Yugo does remove his hat but only after his friends have turned around and closed their eyes, and he is then only shown from the neck down until he puts it back on. In the very last episode of the second season, Yugo removes his hat while in the timeless dimension, followed by all of the lost Eliatrope children. The viewer can finally see that Eliatropes have small wings on their head, made of pure Wakfu. These wings allow them to levitate, without actually flapping them. It is not known whether their hats inhibit this ability, nor why they wear them among themselves (where the judgment of other races is not a factor). Since only Eliatropes (and the Eliatrope Dragons Baltazar and Shinonome) were present, still no one in the World of Twelve has been exposed to the secret to this day. Category:Class Category:Eliatrope Category:Alien